In recent years, various technologies have been disclosed as a technology for controlling a video. For example, there is disclosed a technology for constantly monitoring a network band and controlling an amount of data of a video adaptively transmitted to a network on the basis of a monitoring result of the network band (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Further, there is disclosed a technology for detecting an utterer from a plurality of users and controlling capturing or display of a video in accordance with the detected utterer (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).